A better generation
by RuffinTheBlue
Summary: A new generation from the soul eater gang! with Maka X Soul, Tsubaki X Black star, Patty X Kilik, and Death the kid X Liz


Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice and please remember that if there any continuity errors, that they should just be ignored or accepted as an alternate universe. Thank you. Rated K+

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater, only the original characters

* * *

A Better Generation

The bright sun shown through Zak's window as he started waking up. The sun landed right on his face making his skin glow a bright, glossy color.

"Go away sun.." He said tired and grouchy. He didn't want to get up today. Then again, who would on their first day of school?

It happened without warning, and he would have never guessed it would have happened next. Zak's door burst open to let in the noise of laughing and squealing. Zak's eyes flew wide open when he heard the noise.

"Zany Zaky! wake up!" Zak's young sister, Melody yelled hoping on his bed.

"Get up weirdo!" His other sister, Lola yelled jumping on Zak's bed. Lola and Melody were twins and often got into trouble the only difference is that melody's Hair is blonde and she normally has her hair in a pony tail. Lola's hair is white and short with a few spikes here and there.

"Lola get off!" Zak yelled struggling to get his sister off him.

"Lola get off your brother," Zak's dad and the ever so cool Soul Eater Evans stood in the door way of Zak's room. "Come on lets go girls." Soul said stepping in his sons room Picking up one of his daughters.

"aww daddy come on we were helping..!" Lola said grabbing her dad's shirt.

"Good morning girls." Zak's mom, Maka said walking in the room.

"moooom..." Zak said groaning

"Come on get dressed Zak! Its your first day going to the DWMA!" Maka said pulling her son out of bed and jumping with excitement. Soul nodded a good morning to his wife and walked away with the two small children.

Maka and Zak both got dressed for the morning. Maka in her normal clothes with her hair loose and Zak with his normal clothes with the head band that his father gave him. He brushed his dark blonde hair to its normal Three spikes in the back.

"Dad! Im leaving with mom!" Zak called to his father stepping out the front door.

"Have a good day man." soul said in reply. Maka ran up to her husband and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door.

TIME SKIP

Zak and Maka reached the steps to the DWMA. He looked nervous but he would never admit it.

"Well here it is.." he said vary nervous.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will find a great partner." Maka said smiling and nudging Zak.

he slowly walked up the steps looking back to see his mom smiling at him still. he smiled back and waved goodbye to her and continued walking. its took a while to reach the top but once he did he wanted to run right back.

He was scared. Shaking at how many people he sees and how many he thinks will surly judge him. A shadow crept near Zak as he faced the school. Suddenly the shadow jumped on him at the speed of light and held him tightly to the ground.

"Hey! What the-" He said struggling when he was cut off by the shadow.

"YOU LOOSE!" The shadow yells and keeps a tight grip on Zak.

"Bright star 1! Zak 0!" The female said hopping off him. It was a blue haired girl with black parts on the end parts of her hair. Bright star was the daughter of the godly Black star and innocent Tsubaki. she is normally shy but when it comes to messing around with one of her childhood friends, she always seems to be a bit rough.

"hahaha... Vary funny Bright star," he said getting up and brushing off dirt from his pants. He was happy to at least see one face he new.

"so, this is our school?" Bright star asked standing next to Zak.

"I guess so, but-" Zak was cut off again by another voice he knew.

"Hey guys." the voice came from behind. Both Zak and Bright star looked behind them.

"NICO!" Bright star and Zak said in unison.

* * *

 **Hey guys! sorry for the short chapter. I will make another chapter later. After a while. sorry if it takes a while school has me busy. Anyway I will try my best to get another chapter out if I get enough reviews. Thanks for reading and I will get more out soon! Bye!**

 **~Ruffin**


End file.
